The Timetorn Matrix
The Timetorn Matrix is the third challenge on the Nefarious Challenges board. Rather than being a single challenge fight, the Matrix is a test of attrition, comprising three dungeons of increasing size: * Timetorn Matrix I has 10x10 (100) rooms * Timetorn Matrix II has 20x25 (500) rooms * Timetorn Matrix III has 32x32 (1024) rooms The Matrix also features several monsters with new effects. This dungeon has several special features: * Hazard rooms: rooms with a triangle design on the ground that deal damage based on maximum HP. Can be avoided by walking around the sides. * Healing rooms: divided into HP only, MP only, HP/MP, Mushrooms (HP/MP), and unlimited potion box. Potion rooms are particularly great for healing to full, and then taking potions for the unfortunate situation where you don't find another healing room soon. * Timetorn Chest room: opens a shop to buy a single Timetorn Teleshard for 1,000 gold. Shops will disappear regardless of buying the Teleshard or not. Sometimes guarded by a Mimic (see below). * Boss room: unlike normal dungeons where every fork in the road has the potential to be the boss room, Timetorn Matrix dungeons will not generate the boss room until the dungeon is at least 50% explored. Basic Elementals Most of the basic elemental types have a special effect on attack. Darkness Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks for 1 hit of Darkness Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, a 300% Darkness DoT. Earth Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks for 1 hit of Stone Melee damage. #* Applies 'Solid Earth' for 3 turns #** Block/Parry/Dodge +255. Energy Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and slams for 1 hit of 200% Energy Melee damage. # The elemental runs up to its target and punches for 1 hit of 200% Energy Melee damage. Fire Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks for 1 hit of Fire Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Burn!' for 5 turns, a 100% Fire DoT. # The elemental launches a fireball at its target for 1 hit of Fire Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Burn!' for 5 turns, a 100% Fire DoT. Heart Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks for 1 hit of Good Melee damage. No effects. Ice Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks for 1 hit of Ice Melee damage. # The elemental launches an ice shard at its target for 1 hit of Ice Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Frozen', a 1-turn stun. Light Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks for 1 hit of Light Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Blind' for 3 turns. #** Bonus to Hit -75. Water Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks for 1 hit of Water Melee damage. #* Heals itself and allies by 25% of their maximum HP. # The elemental runs up to its target and attacks the ground for 1 hit of Water Melee damage. #* Heals itself and allies by 25% of their maximum HP. Wind Elemental # The elemental runs up to its target and slashes with a gust of wind for 1 hit of Wind Melee damage. # The elemental runs up to its target and blows a gust of wind for 1 hit of Wind Melee damage. #* Applies 'Wind Blowng' for 3 turns. #** Melee/Pierce/Magic +125. Mimic All of the Mimic's attacks deal Fear damage. # The Mimic leaps up to its target and attacks with its tendrils, dealing 2 hits of Fear Melee damage. Inflicts a 3 turn stun, if it connects. This attack is used on the first turn and has a cooldown of 5 turns. # The Mimic leaps up to its target and attacks with its claws, dealing 1 hit of Fear Melee damage. Blood Elemental (boss) All of the Blood Elemental's attacks deal Evil damage. # The Blood Elemental moves to the target and punches them for 1 hit of Evil Magic damage. Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, a 110% Evil DoT. # The Blood Elemental moves to the target and punches the ground for 1 hit of Evil Magic damage. Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, a 110% Evil DoT. Resistances * The basic elementals have standard weaknesses and resistances, common to the rest of the game. * Mimic ** None * Blood Elemental ** None Notes and Guides * It is highly recommended to use classes, pets, or special weapons that can regenerate HP or MP. While heal sources are fairly common, being trapped without ways to do fights efficiently can have devastating consequences. * The Blood Elemental boss is accompanied by 2 Water Elementals that heal the entire group every turn, potentially demanding stuns to defeat. Category:Quest